Bibliography
= Crossbows = * Alm, Josef 1994 1998. European Crossbows, a survey. Royal armouries monograph 3. Dorset. * Baatz, Dietwulf 1999. Katapulte und mechanische Handwaffen des spätrömischen Heeres. Journal of Roman Military Equipment Studies Volume 11. 5-19. * Hermuth, Egon 1986. Die Armbrust - ein handbuch. Akademische druck- u. verlagsanstalt. Graz. * Middleton, Richard 2007. The practical guide to man-powered weapons and ammunition. Experiments with catapults, musketballs, stonebows, blowpipes, big airguns, and bullet bows. Skyhorse publishing. New York, NY, United States. * Paateri & Arkko 1990. Perinteisen suomalaisen varsijousen valmistus. Arma Fennica 4 - Suuri Jousikirja. Ed. Timo Hyytinen. 130-138. (ISBN 951-96205-0-8) * Payne-Gallwey, Ralph 1903 1990. The crossbow. Medieval and modern, military and sporting. It's construction, history & management. Albert Saifer publisher. London. (Available on this site) * Richter, Holger 2006. Die Hornbogenarmbrust: Geschichte und Technik. Hörnig. * Sensfelder, Jens 2007. Crossbows in the Royal Netherlands Army Museum. Eburon Academic Publishers. Delft, Netherlands. * Simonett, C. 1942. War die Armbrust schon den Römern bekantt? Jahresberichte Ges. pro Vindonissa 1941/42. 15-17. * Stevens, George M. 1980 1985. Crossbows. From thirty-five years with the weapon. Desert Publications. Cornville, Arizona, United States. * Watson, David 2009. Iolo's first book of crossbow. (Available here) * Wilson, G.M. 1976 1981. Treasures of the Tower - Crossbows. Department of environment, London. = Bows = * Allely, Steve et al. 1992 2000. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume One. The Lyons Press. Canada. * Allely, Steve et al. 2008. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume Four. The Lyons Press. Canada. * Asbell, G. Fred et al. 1993 2000. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume Two. The Lyons Press. Canada. * Baker, Tim et al. 1994 2000. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume Three. The Lyons Press. Canada. * Baker, Tim 1994 2000b. Bows of the World. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume Three. 43-98. * Baker, Tim 1993 2000c. Strings. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume Two. 187-258. * Baker, Tim 1992 2000d. Bow Design and Performance. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume One. 43-116. * Baker, Tim 1992 2000e. Bows from boards. Traditional bowyers bible, volume two. Ed. Jimm Hamm. 19-50. * Baker, Tim 2008. Design and performance revisited. Traditional bowyers bible, volume four. 113-158. * Bálint, Csaba 2014. The bow from Holmegaard settlement and some remarks on the Mesolithic bows. The University of Copenhagen. Periodekursus 2 (Forhistorisk Arkæologi). (Available here) * Boie, Achim & Bader, HD 1995. Bows used by the Huns. Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries 38. 28-32. (Available here) * Callahan, Errett 2001. Arctic Archery I-III. Primitive Technology II - Ancestral Skills. Ed. David Wescott. 119-133. * D’Alù, Dario & Dubini, Marco 2004. Longbow e fisica elementare. (Available on this site) * Hamm, Jimm 1992 2000. Sinew backing. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume One. Ed. Jimm Hamm. 213-232. * Hamm, Jim 1992 2000b. Tillering. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume One. Ed. Jimm Hamm. 257-286. * Hardcastle, Ron 1992 2000. Cutting and seasoning wood. Traditional Bowyers Bible, Volume One. 19-42. * Karpowicz, Adam 2007. Ottoman bows -an assessment of draw weight, performance and tactical use. Antiquity 81. 675-685.(Available from this site) * Karpowicz, Adam 2008. Ottoman Turkish bows - manufacture and design. Canada. * Kooi, B.W. & Sparenberg, J.A. 1980. On the static deformation of a bow. Journal of Engineering Mathematics, 14.'. 27-45. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1981. On the mechanics of the bow and arrow. Journal of Engineering Mathematics, 15. 119-145. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1983. On the Mechanics of the Bow and Arrow. PhD thesis. Rijksuniversiteit Groningen. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1991a. The 'cut and try' method in the design of the bow. Engineering Optimization in Design Processes, volume 63. 283-292. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1991b. Archery and Mathematical Modelling. Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries, 34. 21-29. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1991c. On the mechanics of the modern working-recurve bow. Computational Mechanics, 8. 291-304. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1993. On the Mechanics of some Replica Bows. Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries, 36. 14-18. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1994. The Design of the Bow. Proc. Kon. Ned. Akad. v. Wetensch, 97, 283-309. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1996. Functioning of ears and set-back at grip of Asiatic bows. Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries, 39. 73-77. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. & Bergman, C.A. 1997a. An Approach to the Study of Ancient Archery using Mathematical Modelling. Antiquity 71. 124-134. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. & Sparenberg, J.A. 1997b. On the Mechanics of the Arrow: Archer's Paradox. Journal of Engineering Mathematics, 31. 285-306. (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1998a. Bow-arrow interaction in archery. Journal of Sport Sciences, 16. 721-731. (Available here) (Available here) * Kooi, B.W. 1998b. The Archer's Paradox and Modelling, a Review. History of Technology, 20. 125-137. (Available here) * Lanting, J.N., Kooi, B.W., Casparie, W.A. & van Hinte, R. 1999. Bows from the Netherlands. Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries, 42. 7-10. (Available here) * Lepola, Marcus 2015. Arctic bowyery - The use of compression wood in bows in the subarctic and archtic regions of Eurasia and America. Journal of ethnology and folkristics 9. 41-60. (Available here) * Peters, R.D. 2000. Archers compound bow - smart user of nonlinearity. Macon, Georgia, Unites States. (Available here) * Spotted Eagle, Douglas 1978. Making Indian Bows and Arrows... The Old Way. Liberty, Utah. * Tuijn, C. & Kooi, B.W. 1992. The measurement of arrow velocities in the students' laboratory. European Journal of Physics, 13. 127-134. (Available here) * Uruche, Petru 2013. The Bow and Arrow during the Roman Era. Ziridava studia archaeologica 27. (Available here). = Crafts = * Bealer, Alex W. 1969 1995. The art of blacksmithing. Castle books. Edison, NJ. * Edhold, Steven & Wilder, Tamara 1999. Cordage. Primitive Technology - A book of earth skills. Ed. David Wescott. 149-150. = Other = * Gordon, J.E. 1978. Structures or Why Things Don’t Fall Down. Pelican. Harmondsworth. (Referred to by Koii, 1991b: 9) Category:Backup Category:Resources